


Calculated Risk

by Mercy_Run



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ecto-biology, Exhibitionism, F/F, Kedgeup, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Public Sex, Tentacles, consensual voyeurism, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run
Summary: Edge always comes up with the most delightful things that may add adventure to their sex life.  Sans is game for trying anything at least once.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Calculated Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, madkittykhat! I was your secret Santa this year! I hope you enjoy what I wrote for you!

Sans checked his reflection for what felt like the hundredth time as he got ready for his date with Edge. He didn’t want to admit he was preening, but that was exactly what he was doing. Usually he would be dressed in his blue jacket and basketball shorts but Edge had bought something special for tonight.

The skeleton felt horribly overdressed but he had to admit that his lover knew what he was doing. The coal colored suit with a navy tie was completed with shiny dress shoes. Sans was unsure if Edge had something special planned or if this was another of their kinky games. Adjusting his tie, his eye-lights flickered away from his reflection when the door to his room opened to allow his younger sibling.

“You Look Absolutely Dashing, Brother!” Papyrus complimented and Sans shook his head, a blue flush of magic rising to his face.

“flattery will get you anywhere…” He mused but his younger brother wasn’t having any of that.

“It Is NOT Flattery, It Is A Genuine Compliment,” the taller skeleton chastised before cocking his head to the side, “Do You Know If Edge Will Be Bringing You Home Tonight?” Sans hummed and adverted his gaze, causing his sibling to huff in amusement.

“Not Returning Home Then!” Papyrus patted his shoulder before moving to leave the room, “Have Fun But Not Too Much Fun!”

Sans shook his head, amused but embarrassed at the same time. An interesting mix that was more common in his life than he would like. Edge seemed to bring out the most honest parts he tended to hide since he and his brother arrived in their world. Realizing his thoughts were ranging dangerously close to reminiscing, Sans teleported to the front of their home on the Surface. A sleek sports model pulled to a halt and Sans’ grin widened.

Edge was always on time.

The small skeleton opened the passenger-side door and peered in at his lover, “are you going my way, handsome?”

Crimson eye-lights glowed in the dimness within, the points of light touched with fondness. Edge’s sharp teeth tilted up into an amused smirk and Sans beamed at the monster before climbing inside. The smaller monster fastened his seatbelt but the car remained parked as his lover scanned his body with pride.

“I knew it would suit you.”

Sans’ sockets widened and he laughed in open delight, “you-i-ugh, just what the fuck? is the world ending? you rarely joke, much less crack a pun.”

“Perhaps.” Edge murmured with a thoughtful expression before pulling away from the curb and into traffic. Sans searched Edge’s profile for any cause of his lighthearted mood. At least Sans wasn’t the only one in a suit so that feeling of being overly dressed for their date faded.

“don’t tell me that my evil twin chose tonight to bring about the apocalypse?” Sans murmured.

That soft expression was back, “Red will behave tonight as far as world-ending goes. I cannot guarantee tomorrow or the day after.”

Sans leaned back into his seat with a sigh and examined their surroundings, “good that our date won’t be interrupted. Speaking of…are you gonna tell me where we’re going that requires a fancy dress-code?” Edge merely smiled wider but kept his silence. Sans knew the other monster wouldn’t give up his information when that look appeared. However, he also knew that this particular expression meant that they were trying something new. It sent enough of a thrill down his spine to keep him quiet for the rest of the car ride. They were going a direction Sans wasn’t familiar with, so he couldn’t even guess their destination.

When Edge pulled into a parking lot in front of a nondescript building, he had to admit he didn’t know where they were. There was a simple design with ‘The Matchbox’ scrawled across a sign in elegant lettering. Aside from that, all of the windows were tinted so you couldn’t see inside. Sans waited as Edge turned off the engine and rounded the car to open his door for him. It was something his lover insisted on and it never failed to wring a blush out of him. Taking Edge’s proffered hand, Sans looked up at Edge curiously.

The only thing Sans could compare this building to was a nightclub but he knew that Edge tended to avoid that type of scene. Maybe it was BDSM related? No, that was impossible. Edge wasn’t carrying his bag with him and Sans would have been warned in advance if their date fell on a party night. His soul was thudding in excitement as Edge reached forward and opened the door to usher the smaller skeleton inside.

It was dim inside, lit with muted colored lights. There was a stage up front that was empty and the floor was covered with elegant place-settings. Was this a comedy gig? No, that wouldn’t be it either. He kept tabs on the establishments nearby that he might preform and this wasn’t on his radar. A human smiled at both of them and led both monsters to a table against one of the walls. 

“What can I get for you, gentleman?” The human questioned and Edge listed off some entrees and a white wine. Sans watched the human as they left and took his time examining their surroundings. The stage was lit but not active. Each table setting reminded the small skeleton of a high-end restaurant. However, the way they were set up didn’t afford much privacy. He could feel Edge’s ruby eye-lights on him and Sans finally sighed.

“okay…i’m stumped. what is this place?”

The secretive smile curling Edge’s teeth gave away nothing,”there’s no rush. Just watch.”

Sans blinked and huffed a bit in disappointment that he wasn’t getting an easy answer. But he did as Edge suggested and watched the tables around them fill up with couples. Monsters with other monsters. Humans with other humans. Monsters with humans and vice versa. There was a party of four that Sans was sure was a poly-family from their interactions. This was an inclusive place that felt comfortable despite the menu available.

The food was delectable and he caught up with Edge about what happened during their day apart. If Sans hadn’t been hyper-alert already, he would have missed subtle movement in the booth across the room. His eye-lights shrank in surprise as he watched a bunny monster sneak a paw underneath the hem of a woman’s skirt. The party of four were giggling and ended up dragging their poly-family onstage. When they began to shed clothes, Sans’ gaze snapped to the heated expression on Edge’s face.

He thought he had an inkling of just where they were. A place to be intimate in public without the fear of being caught or arrested. These establishments were usually tied in with Swinger’s Clubs.

“Are you enjoying the view?” Edge murmured, leaned in close to keep their conversations quiet. Not that the cries and pleased moans were held back by their dining neighbors. From his lover’s expression, he was looking for consent and Sans was only too happy to try. His soul thudded and he chuckled.

“it’s a very interesting view from here. how did you find this place?”

“A mutual friend from the local scene,” Edge reached out and cupped his skull in his hands, “is this alright?”

In answer, Sans leaned into Edge’s hands; eye-lights bright and soul excited. The tender and pleased expression Sans glimpsed merely added more fuel to the fire. There was something thrilling about being caught in public without any consequences. His glowing tongue tangled with Edge’s at a leisurely pace. The tie that Sans wore was loosened and his phalanges managed to free Edge of his own. His magic was already pooling in his pelvis, ready and waiting for any cues. The heat of the other monster’s embrace, the press of Edge’s fingers and this passion was familiar to Sans.

“Shall I show this entire room how sweetly you beg?” Edge whispered, wringing a quiet moan from the smaller monster. Sans nodded wordlessly and his body was easily maneuvered into Edge’s lap, facing away from the wall. A long leg pressed until Sans’ opened his femurs. Hazy pins of light searched the room and found more than one observer. His lover unbuttoned his dress slacks and they pooled around his ankles. Sans blushed as his naked pelvis was put on display. Edge’s phalanges trailing down his chest jerked his attention away from the strangers watched them. Dipping into his cyan magic, Edge teased the blue light into a slit and one long finger delved inside, already slick.

The approving growl from Edge had Sans’ entire body quivering in response. His eye-lights rose to discover they had a fair audience to Edge toying with his folds. Sans hadn’t known he would be this excited from exhibition, so that was another kink green-lit. A shaky exhale stole any words Sans wanted to string together. The taller skeleton withdrew his magic-slick hand to settle behind Sans’ knees, pushing them apart this shy of aching. The smaller monster moaned as an unexpected touch prodded at his exposed cunt. Dragging his attention away, he realized both of Edge’s hands were on him and…

“fuck…” He breathed in surprise but eagerly nodded to the unspoken question to avoid delaying this new experience. Several tendrils of Edge’s red magic curled up his clothed chest to wrap around his sensitive ribs. More curled around his lower spine. They felt amazing, easily bringing louder pleas from Sans. The last tendrils teased his hole open and slicking his insides up.

“Please…edge…more…faster…”

He was re-positioned over Edge’s lap, “look.”

There were many eyes on them now and Sans exhaled sharply as he realized a few were getting off to them. The shock didn’t last long as Edge lowered his body, the hot nudge of his lover’s cock aided with the two thrusting tentacles before Sans was filled up. The sound he made was almost embarrassing but he couldn’t care for long. Edge’s fangs were scraping his vertebrae as each tendril worked Sans’ body expertly. The added stimulation alongside Edge’s shaft was too much, too early. Sans keened and magic squirted around the delving ecto-parts. Edge didn’t pause and Sans’ overstimulated cries only encouraged those around them.

Two orgasms later, Sans was about to call their safe word only to yelp as his lover’s thrusts quickened in a telltale way. With one final and rough stroke, Edge held Sans flush against his body, cock twitching as he went balls-deep and released hot spurts of magic.

The smaller skeleton took a long time to simply bask in the afterglow, leaning back against Edge and uncaring of anyone still watching. He was safe with his lover so experiencing this vulnerability was okay. Nothing could harm Sans when Edge was at his side. The dark material of his suit hid a lot of the fluids exchanged between them.

Edge finally leaned down with a tender expression, “good?”

Sans laughed, “yeah…yeah, very good.” He agreed and simply allowed Edge to take care of him.


End file.
